Second Chance
by xXVioletRibbonXx
Summary: 'It's a new town, new school, and new life; that's what I need, to leave it all behind. Sure I'm going to miss everything . . . everyone, but it's for the best.' That's what Naruto kept telling himself over and over. It's all done now, gone. Little did he know, one brooding boy was going to bring it all back, any maybe give something more. SasuNaru paring, slight ItaNaru


Summary_: 'It was a new town, new school, and new life. That's what I need, to leave it all behind. Sure I'm going to miss everything… everyone, but it's for the best.' That's what Naruto kept telling himself over and over. It's all done now, gone. Little did he know, one brooding boy was going to bring it all back, any maybe give something more._

Paring:Sasuke/Naruto

_'...' means inner thoughts_

"..."means speaking

Chapter:

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

_5:00 a.m._

_*Beep!Beep!Beep!Bee-_**_CRUNCH_**_!*_

The usual teenage groaning and mumbling could be heard from the blonde's room, as he struggled with getting his brain to function properly on only 2 hours of agitated sleep; whining to himself about beginning the day. Naruto started shuffling his way the dresser mirror, stumbling somewhat over the pieces of the now broken alarm clock.

_'Why does the dresser have to be so far away?' _Once stopped in front of the mirror, he reached towards it; the pads of his fingers traced the wood edging surrounding the reflective glass- continuing to do so back and forth.

'_I don't know why I have to go to this prissy ass high school anyway.' __ His nails digging slightly into the wood, leaving a slight indent,_

_'It starts too early! I mean who has to get up at 5 am? Stupid bunch of stuck up people.'_ Glancing at his face in the mirror, Naruto used his fingertips to brush the semi-long bangs out of his eyes; moving lower, brushing over the blue-ish bags that had neatly painted themselves under these said eyes. Staring past himself in the mirror, he let his hand drop to his side; concentrating on the reflection of the shadows dancing in his scarcely lit room. Reminding him of dingy old attic; the one he was so fond of lying on while staring up at the stars through the small decoration window of his old house. This house mind you, had probably already been broken into and inhabited by his 'friends'; who were most likely higher than a kite, passed out, or smashed.

'_Yeah . . . my __**old**__ house.' _A bitter look flashed on Naruto's face

'_We__ could have just stayed in our town. It was fine, so were my friends, and our house! I was fine . . .'_ With a soft sigh and the realization that this would get him nowhere, he reached for the first uncooperative clothing drawer.

* * *

Ten minutes later and halfway done with pulling his head through the hole in his shirt, Naruto stopped once he heard a soft yet firm voice echo up the stairway, and find it's self wedged into his ear.

"Naruto! Are you up yet?"Hearing the groggy and irritable undertone in his foster-father's voice made a ghost of a smile appear on his tan face. He knew Iruka wasn't going to be in a good mood until he got his coffee.

"Naruto, don't make me come up there!_"_ Iruka yelled. Naruto sighed openly again, realizing he probably should answer; but having no desire to speak he chose to ignore his father, and continued pulling the shirt the rest of the way down; begining to complete the 'getting dressed' part of his early start in the day.

* * *

_**Iruka's P.O.V**_

_5:00 a.m._

Hearing his alarm clock go off, Iruka sighed; sitting up in bed and reaching over to the screeching device. The snooze button was tapped lightly a toned body of the said man was stretched, successfully getting all of the kinks out of his back. Pulling the warm blankets off of his person, Iruka began his walk to their newly acquired kitchen; that had his precious fuel maker located in it. Stopping at the large staircase, he sucked in an equally large breath,

"Naruto! Are you up yet?" Upon not hearing a reply, the brunette sighed; dreading the effort he felt it would take to get Naruto up today. Taking in another breath, he tried one last time to wake the boy.

"Naruto! Don't make me come up there!" With no answer and another sigh, he put his focus on continuing the walk to the kitchen, while also grabbing an information sheet given to him by his boss specifically on rules of the school. Glancing at the lines of text, he laughed at the highlighting graciously provided by Orochimaru.

'_Zero tolerance for vandalism'_

'_Respect for all staff is expected'_

'_No profane language aloud'_

'_Zero tolerance for tardiness'_

'_Seven days of absences aloud before loss of credit unless a C+ or higher is scored on final exam'_

'_Drug free school zone'_

Setting down the highlighted packet on the counter, he got the container of coffee out of the cupboard and proceeded to make it. Mumbling to himself as he went along.

"He definitely read Naruto's file."

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

Within a minute or two of putting on his shirt Naruto was ready, accessories and all. Blue eyes looked up and down at the body that presented itself the mirror, analyzing his choice of clothing; a black t-shirt, orange skinny jeans, and black vans; not to forget the lip ring snugly in place on the right side. Running a hand through his hair repeatedly, his signature spike made its self appear. A small smirk made its way onto Naruto's face. The next thing he knew Iruka was storming up the stairs.

* * *

**_Iruka's P.O.V_**

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get your butt in gear and get up this inst- Oh, you're up?" Glancing at the boys nodding head and attire, Iruka noticed the bags and the wiriness that the boy's eyes held; and being the worrisome father he was, Iruka sprung into a verbal assault of questions.

"Naruto you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Iruka stepped closer and put his hand to Naruto's forehead,

"Do you not want to go to school today? Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Cough?"

* * *

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

Yet again using his soon to be famous sigh, Naruto removed Iuka's hand off of his and offered a strained smile.

"I'm _fine _dad, I just didn't get that much sleep. Don't worry,"

'_Can I blame him though?'_

Seeing the relief washing over Iruka's face made him smile a bit more, despite the dreary feeling in his stomach. Iruka's arms wrapped around his body, sharing his warmth with the younger boy; Naruto's smile covered even more distance on his face as he hugged him back, giving a soft squeeze before letting go.

Iruka smiled at him, "If you still want to walk you should be heading out now, I still don't see why you don't want to ride with me"

"I want to get to know the place, I'd like to know my way around sometime" Naruto shrugged

"Alright, just be safe Naruto…" the worry on Iruka's face was starting to show

Feeling like a small child again Naruto lightly laughed and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'll try 'Ruka! Love you…." Also smiling at the nickname Naruto had given him in childhood, Iruka ruffled the teen's hair.

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

Bounding down the stairs Naruto scooped up his bright orange backpack off the floor and stalked out of the door, walking towards the place that would either make or break his life; Konoha Academy of Academics and the Arts. AKA: KAAA.

_'Kaaaaaaaa'._Chuckling to himself at the sound he made out of the acronym, the somewhat cheerful teen he began to cross the street littered with a soda bottle or plastic bag here and there. Once he saw the walking sign light up half of its bulbs in the fluorescent white- he began his little trek across the newly paved road. It wasn't a bad day to be outside despite the fact the warmth of summer should have been gone a few weeks ago. Luckily enough, it wasn't.

Naruto had chosen to walk instead of getting a ride from Iruka; despite the fact his school is where his foster father found a new job as an English teacher; along with a few other language arts classes. He knows not why he denied, but none the less he did. The school was half way through the trimester, so it wasn't exactly the most ideal time- but none the less better than his other school.

_*BEEEEEEP!*_

Looking up at the sudden sound, Naruto found himself facing two very bright headlights of a Porsche.

"Holy Shi-!" Seeing the driver roll down the tinted window, he was met with a _very_ hard glare, by a…. _very_ attractive man. Which he gladly returned for the moment and began yelling.

"Where the hell do you get off almost running me over?! You ass-wipe!" The person's lips went from a fine line to a small frown.

"You were the one who walked across the street when it was a green light, idiot. Now get out of my way, I'm almost late because of you- so scram." Naruto's cheeks heated up in anger, and he began to rant.

"Hey! When I started fucking walking it was not green! You shouldn't have been going so fast you asshole- and I don't give a rat's _ass_ if you're late! You're probably some high end kid that gets everything he wants. You have perfect brothers and sisters, and all you do is Whine! Whine! Whine!" The brunette in the car smirked.

"So that's what you think, huh?"

"Fuck you!" Seeing the seemingly flawless brunette wink, made him want to drop and die in a hole.

"Maybe some other time, like I said, I have things to do- _dobe._" With that being said, Naruto watched with fuming hatred as the boy drove around him and off to wherever.

"Tch, stupid jerk."

'_Why am I getting all flustered over that guy? Jesus, I'm losing my touch. The guys would be laughing so hard right now.'_

Sighing yet again, he continued walking across the street onto the sidewalk and took out his cellphone; looking at the screen of this said cell phone, he felt as if his little ticker was going to up and quit.

"IT'S ALREADY 5:56?! Fuck! Iruka is going to kick my ass!" An orange/yellow blur was all you could see the rest of the way.

* * *

After down the side walk, neglecting to pay attention to any of the people he bumped into, Naruto made it to the main office with a minute to spare. With his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, Naruto looked up to see a man with . . . a mask?

"Yo. You must be Naruto-kun, correct?" Nodding his head was the only thing the blonde could do at the moment while he let his lungs suck in and push out the precious gas all around them.

"Excellent. My name is Hatake Kakashi. You can just call me Kakashi. I'm your third period teacher for Biology A" Nodding again, Naruto looked the man over after the air was easily flowing in and out of his lungs.

"Uh, nice to meet you… I guess? Are you going to show me around the school today or some shi- I mean something?" Kakashi chuckled.

"No, I'm just here to introduce you to your guide. He will be walking in the door any- Oh, Hello Sasuke-san!" Turning around with a forced grin, he stuck out his hand,

"Hello I'm- Wha-? Wait….." Naruto's expression did a 180.

"It's… you! You fucking prick!" With his finger stuck towards the brunette, the blonde boy's cheeks were flushed yet again.

"Hn, it seems we meet again _dobe__."_

"Shut the hell up!" What Naruto would give to wrap his hands around that pretty bastard's neck.

"Uhm, if you don't mind my interrupting. You two know each other?" Kakashi's glance back and forth between the boys was not one of understanding.

"The fucking prick almost hit me with his car this morning!"

"Hn."

"He almost hit you, with his . . . car? "The man was trying to hold back his laughter that was as clear as day; even with the mask placed on his face. In turn fueling the blonde's anger even further,

"Is _everyone _an asshole around here? Seriously! How is it funny that this damn bastard almost hit me with hi-"

"Be quite dobe." Looking to Sasuke he glared, not paying attention to the expression the said person had on his face.

"No! Fuck you!" Then a new voice came into the picture.

"Yes, _do _let the young man finish his mindless rant with profanity; which is clearly not allowed on school grounds."

Naruto felt a sharp chill go up his back when he heard the voice, turning around he was met with the fright of his life,

"Who the f-" In a flash he was feet away from, the snake like man. Who now had a less than amused look on his face and a glare pointed at the stricken boy.

"I'm guessing you're our new student; I will have you know that the language you were using just now will get you expelled from this school. I am sure I provided your guardian with the rulebook of our school. You will have after school detention for this incident; I expect only the best from my students. I have made sure you're in every one of Sasuke-_kun_'s classes, with the exception of 5th period. There is no bell; you have 4 minutes between each class and 10 minutes from when you are let in to school to get class. Mind you, you have 3 minutes at the moment. You will be marked tardy if not there on time; Sasuke will tell you some of the rules. Also Mr. Uzumaki, I would like to see you in my office after first period classes are let out."

Nodding stiffly was the only thing Naruto's body would let him do in his current situation. Seeing who he was guessing was the principle walk away, he let out a breath of relief.

'_Why am I so scared of this guy? I've kicked people's ass way bigger than him! Eh . . . he holds my father's job in his hands . . . that makes sense.'_

"Come _on _dobe! I don't feel like having my attendance record destroyed because of your stupidity!" Coming back from his thoughts, he realized that Sasuke was now trying to get him to move and also trying to get out of the office doors. But seeing as Naruto still hadn't moved, Sasuke leaned in close by Naruto's ear and whispered to him.

"I know you want to stay here and fuck me, but we have to go now." Hearing that comment Naruto began to move immediately, while also spotting the smirk on the others face.

"S-shut up! I don't like you like that! I don't like you at all you prick!" All the raven haired boy did was walk out the door, a small smirk still in place as Naruto followed.

**_~1__st __period~_**

While Sasuke went to one of the vacant seats in the back of the room, Naruto just stood next to the doorway glaring back at all the curious eyes that were on him.

'_Do they think I can't see or hear them whispering? Why don't they just shout?' _Soon enough he decided to glare at the pink and blonde haired girls, who insisted on staring while whispering.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" The girls just stared wide eyed.

"Yeah you, Pinkette and Blondie- do you have a problem?" The Barbie with the pink hair was the first to speak.

"I- I we were just… you were new and… no, w-we don't."

"Then why don't you find something else to stare at, along with the rest of your petty class." Feeling hands appear on his shoulders, he tensed.

"And why doesn't the person touching me kindly get off before they find th-," Looking behind him he stopped in mid-sentence, sighed and whispered,

"Dad, you're so lucky I thought before I acted."

"Naruto go sit somewhere, okay?" Nodding he went to look for a seat, only to find the last empty seat was by his supposed 'guide' that had a major sick up his anus.

'_I wouldn't mind sticking my stick up his pretty little a- what the hell am I thinking?! I don't even know him, I'm not even gay!- am I? N-no, I'm not right? I wen-'_

"Are you going to sit there or just stand there like an idiot?" Glaring at Sasuke, he sat with a huff; throwing his backpack on the ground next to him and took out a pencil.

"Shut up bastard." Looking then to his smiling father, Naruto began to tap his fingers on the wooden desk while Iruka introduced himself.

"I'm your new teacher for this semester; I hope we can enjoy each other's company this class. Also, my son is your new pier." The gesture to Naruto made all the students turn to him, and he glared with all his might; while Iruka sent scolding looks his way.

"Anyway, I see you left off in chapter 16 with Mrs. Kunshi. It seems you'll be having a test on that today." Most of students groaned, except for few in the room- that included Naruto and Sasuke. Iruka had drilled this stuff into his head right after he got home from re-hab. He probably knew everything up till chapter 25- if there even was one.

Looking down at his test, he sighed as he quickly scribbled his name onto the paper

'_Alrighty, question one.'_

* * *

**_~end class~_**

Looking ahead, he followed the signs that said 'Office'. Sasuke had offered to show him there but Naruto of course refused, saying he didn't need a stuck up bastard's help. Even though he hadn't quite been paying attention to the way they had been going when going to class from the office. Sighing to himself again, he began looking down at his shoes; noticing the laces were quite dirty.

'_When I get home I'll have to-' _Two male bodies had then collided, sending both said males to the floor.

"Ow! Shit! Dude!"

"Fuck, sorry man!" Looking up after a moment he noticed the hand in his face, taking it- he hoisted himself up.

"It's fine, let's not have that happen again though. Ne?"

"Yeah! The name's Kiba," Naruto grinned.

"Naruto," While looking over the boy he noticed something moving in the kid's jacket.

"Is that a . . . dog?" Kiba looked panicked while zipping up the bulk jacket up more.

"_Shhh_! Dude please don't tell! It's just for today my mom had to go to work, and she asked me to take him. I'll get kicked out! Please don't tell man! I'll do any-" Holding a hand over his mouth he tried to contain his laugh, but as he smiled beneath his hand he couldn't contain the chuckle that slipped out.

"Dude! Chill! I'm not a snitch! But just some advice, it's the middle of summer- I don't think everyone's going to buy the big coat." Reaching out he patted Kiba's shoulder,

"Could you just show me where the office is? I have to see some creep; I think he's the principle…" Resisting the urge to shutter Kiba gave him a stunned look while walking towards their destination.

"You mean Orochimaru? You have to go see him? Dude…. I'm being serious when I say; you're probably going to get _raped_. That dude is scarier than fu- frick!" Seeing the look on Kiba's face made his stomach churn. Choosing to keep silent, he followed the dog boy to the office. As soon as they reached the door, Naruto turned to Kiba.

"Thanks man…. And where you serious about what you said? Ya' know, the whole getting raped thing?" Kiba sighed and shook his head, looking down the dog he petted it on the head.

"Just don't let him get too close okay? Who's your guide anyway?" Naruto paled at the first sentence, and flushed more than his normal color for the second one.

"Sasuke, the stupid bastard almost hit me with his car this morning too." Laughter was heard yet again.

"Hahaha-hahaha! He _what?_Oh Kami-sama, hahahaahhaah! Wait 'till I tell the group! Sasuke Uchiha! Almost hitting someone with his car?! Bwahahahahah!"

Sticking his tongue out at Kiba, he did a quick wave and stepped into the office- searching for someone to ask where he should be at the moment.

"Uhm… hello? Anyone her-" Before finishing his sentence, his phone vibrated.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

Well, here's chapter one! Please review and tell me of any changes you feel should be made, I welcome and ask for criticism!


End file.
